callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see MP5K. The Heckler & Koch MP5 (Maschinenpistole 5) is a submachine gun. It was first developed in 1964 and was first adopted by the German Federal Police (Bundespolizei). The MP5 has since been adopted by many police and military agencies worldwide, including the GSG-9, the GEO, the FBI, UIM, GIGN, JTF 2, the SEALs, GROM, and the SAS. For that reason, the MP5 has been associated with many as the de-facto firearm for police, special operations and counter-terrorist units. Produced under license by Pakistan Ordnance Factory, it has also become a weapon of choice for insurgents. It is praised for great accuracy for a submachine gun. The MP5 has many different variants, ranging from a standard fixed stock and standard barrel length, to the MP5SD with an integral sound suppressor and MP5k with folding stock and shortened barrel. In addition, several versions are equipped with a compact, detachable forward handgrip which further augments the gun's great accuracy. History Heckler & Koch, encouraged by the success of the G3 automatic rifle, developed a family of small arms consisting of four types of firearms (all based on a common G3 design layout and operating principle), where the first type was chambered in7.62x51mm NATO, the second—using the 7.62x39mm M43 round, third—the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO caliber and the fourth type—chambering the 9x19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The MP5 was created within the fourth group of firearms and was initially known as the HK54. Work on the MP5 began in 1964 and scarcely two years later it was adopted by theGerman Federal Police, border guard and army special forces. The MP5 is manufactured under license in several nations including Greece (formerly atEBO - Hellenic Arms Industry, currently at EAS - Hellenic Defense Systems), Iran(Defense Industries Organization), Mexico (SEDENA), Pakistan (Pakistan Ordnance Factories), Saudi Arabia, Sudan (Military Industry Corporation), Turkey (MKEK), and theUnited Kingdom (initially at Royal Ordnance, later diverted to Heckler & Koch Great Britain). Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the MP5 can be found frequently in the regular version, used by the Ultranationalists, in the missions F.N.G., Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, and No Fighting In The War Room. The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in Crew Expendable, Ultimatum and Mile High Club. In multiplayer, the MP5 is the only SMG available at level 1, and can be equipped with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most if not the most popular SMG in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its relatively decent accuracy and quick and efficient damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons. It is widely used in Search and Destroy matches because of the aforementioned features. The MP5's ingame reload animation uses the bolt handle incorrectly. Instead of pulling it back and locking it in the recess above the weapon's cocking handle (similar to the G3A4's reload animation), the bolt is pulled back and brought forward, which is inaccurate, as the MP5's bolt is not designed for such use. It will not damage the weapon to do so, but it is hard to put in a magazine on the MP5 when the bolt is closed, reloading it correctly eliminates this problem as the bolt is open when the new magazine is inserted. Also the MP5 has a very fast draw time (the time it takes to ready the weapon after performing an action such as vaulting over a wall) and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, this was probably Infinity Ward's decision as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the single player game to give it a sense of speed. Image:mp5_4.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It has a higher rate of fire, cannot be found in the silenced variant and has a 30-round magazine in single player, and a 40-round magazine in multiplayer. Image:mp5_ds.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4 more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in Training, Distant Information, Wrecking Crew, and Interception. Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hip-fire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in Call of Duty 4 DS and on the console, and PC version. Image:MP5_MW_Mobilized.jpg|MP5 Image:MP5_Iron_mobilized.jpg|Iron sight Image:MP5_Inventory_Mobilized.jpg|MP5's inventory icon Trivia * In real life the MP5 can accept a M203 grenade launcher with some modification, even though it is quite small. A six-inch M203 PI system exists for attaching to weapons other than the M16 and its derivatives. * The silenced version has a slightly bigger and rounder hand guard to because it is actually the integrally suppressed MP5SD3, not a regular MP5 with a Silencer attached. The hand guard is bigger to house the integrated suppressor. thumb|360px|left Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons